cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Treyjikistan
Treyjikistan (\ˈtrāˈgik ɪʃ stæn\ is a communist nation, surrounded on all sides by water (thus making it an island, or a waterpark or something) off the coast of India. It is ruled by a confusing and tyrannical leader named Treygreen13. Treyjikistan, at least to outsiders, appears to be an indirect democracy founded on the principals of opinion polling to make policy. It is a member of the Farkistan Alliance. Treyjikistan has a constantly embattled lead industry, and a very popular gem industry. Other exports of Treyjikistan are bees, kittens, salad, and wire hangers. The History of Treyjikistan Treyjikistan was formed in November of 2007 when Treygreen13 wandered into a spontaneous land auction and inadvertently purchased 100 miles of sub-premium ocean space. Initially, Treyjikistan was populated mostly by kelp and fish, however the actual land area was increased 100% when an underwater volcano erupted, conveniently creating an island with 100 square miles of land. Students of tectonics and doctors of Robertography are baffled by this sudden eruption, claiming that they had no idea there was an underwater volcano there, let alone one capable of generating a land mass that was pre-zoned for industrial production. The Early Days Initially, Treyjikistan was discouraged from exporting lead due to it's low market value by Tau ri, however the citizens of the fledgling nation voted in favor of Initiative 82207.2, effectively preventing the lead industry from being dismantled in favor of more popular materials. To subsidize the lost income of producing an unpopular resource, the tiny nation developed an image-editing cottage industry. Not surprisingly, the citizens of Treyjikistan never debated the practice of mining for their native gems, because the "blingity-bling-bling" was popular with the female population. The decision to go ahead with Initiative 82207.2 would turn out to be a critical moment in national growth. Treyjikistan was quickly invited to join the alliance of Farkistan after the sudden eruption and creation of the island interrupted an alliance-wide deep sea fishing trip. The alliance leaders were initially upset about the sudden lack of ocean, but found that it was easier to scoop up fish on the ground, and happily extended an invitation to join in on a killer fish fry. Treyjikistan was only involved in one small war in its infancy... a battle with the now defunct Kriegland. The conflict ended in the destruction of Kriegland, which was sold off to the highest bidder, who kept the name and reformed the nation. The Illuminati War Treyjikistan's first named alliance conflict was the Illuminati War, in which the military of Treyjikistan was assigned to the FSS Vigoda, and then fought and collected its first combat medals while reducing the targeted nation to rubble, and then the rubble was reduced to slightly smaller rubble, and then reduced to a light powder. Then, Treyjikistani scientists split the atoms of the dust of part of the powder, and then used the energy produced to rocket the powder into space, where it was was promptly exploded, and everyone involved was shot. The critics who originally opposed the production of lead were briefly quieted during this war, due to the convenience of quickly producing lead to be shot at Illuminati targets, rather than shipping it in from an outside source. These critics quickly switched to complaining about the whole "space dust/rubble" situation, which they said was "An unnecessarily hilarious waste of taxpayer money". Treygreen13 capitulated to public opinion and attempted to build a spaceship to go collect the now infinitesimally small space-dust-rubble to give it a proper something or other, but the project was canceled when public opinion swayed towards a transition from black and white to color television and funding was cut. The War of the Coalition and The Great Destroyer of Treyjikistan Peace and prosperity would not last long for Treyjikistan, however. When the War of the Coalition came to Planet Bob, the military of Treyjikistan once again answered the call to war, and engaged multiple New Polar Order targets in the first round, sending them into anarchy with its partners in the FSS Vigoda Fireteam Redundancy Team. Treygreen13 named the team after something really funny he read one time, or at least that was how he remembered it went, he wasn't very good at remembering jokes. When the second round of wars came around, Treyjikistan was assigned to the (now defunct)nation of Necrosis, which was unfortunately still very nuclear and very capable of putting those weapons to good use against Treyjikistan's not-yet nuclear equipped military. Treyjikistan suffered 2 nuclear strikes on its soil with no chance to retaliate. After taunting Necrosis to attack it (by sending Kalus Soljer a brilliantly photoshopped image of a preposterously large weapon stockpile) instead of its battle buddy WickedJ, Treyjikistan received 3 more consecutive nuclear strikes. This allowed WickedJ to collect out of nuclear anarchy and engage a new NpO target, which was, like, totally awesome for everyone except the citizens of Treyjikistan, who will be forced to till the barren land for hundreds of years. While the damage was severe (over 400 million dollars worth of infrastructure and technology) Necrosis received much more damage. It's capitol (and capital) was reduced to a smoldering ruin by a constant barrage of cruise missiles. This was made possible by a new production method engineered in Treyjikistan that placed a launcher at the end of the cruise missile assembly line, creating a frighteningly efficient and inaccurate stream of fiery death. In addition, Treygreen13 cleverly ordered the radioactive rubble of Treyjikistan to be shipped by freight to Kalus Soljer's palace, (disguised as a shipment of "Critical Nougat") where it took up several parking spaces and inconvenienced them significantly. Necrosis eventually declared that they were no longer willing to fight, and dissolved shortly thereafter. The Aftermath Due to the severe damage sustained by nuclear attacks, Treyjikistan was one of the nations given tech aid through reparations from NpO, but the infrastructure damage remained. When the NpO trucks backed up and dropped off tens of thousands of Commodore 64 units and a smattering of Game Boys, the citizens of Treyjikistan cheered and piled them up in a giant pyramid in the middle of the nation. For valor on the field of combat, Farkistan bestowed the Ackbar Cross ribbon on the war-torn nation. It remains the only nation in Farkistan to have ever received that ribbon, and is currently being used as a flag that flies on the top of the pile of obsolete technology. Whether or not placing a large amount of technology in one location is a good idea is yet to be seen. The FSS Vigoda sustained a great number of nuclear strikes from various NpO targets, but kept on fighting and thus earned the nickname "The Vigloda". The team is still called Fireteam Redundancy Team, because I mean, why rename it, right? It's not like there was anything wrong with that name, right? I mean, come on. Seriously. The Karma War, Like A Boss The popular short Cybernations film "Like A Boss" was created in Treyjikistan. It was critically acclaimed as one of the best pieces of propaganda in the Karma War, predicting the downfall of the New Pacific Order thousands of seconds before wars were declared. Initially, Treyjikistan's identity was withheld from the public in fear of retaliation, however it was leaked via an announcement by Trashcat here as a part of the publication Trashcat's Corner. Government As mentioned earlier, Treyjikistan is a poll-driven indirect democracy. When a political issue arises, Treygreen13 sends out a series of polls through the national media, which he controls entirely. This ensures that the will of the people is done by gauging their interest in real time. However, this has lead to some controversy. Moral Ambiguity in Polling Critics of Treyjikistan's government claim that government by poll, while successful so far, has been tainted by government meddling. For example, the following polls were recently sent out across Treyjikistan for voting. Some think that these questions are too ambiguous to represent the will of the people, but a poll coming soon should put that issue to rest. Leadership As it pertains to Treygreen13, very few people have actually seen him. His aides say that he is very private, and crafted a desk out of the shell of a deactivated nuclear weapon he calls Delta Alpha Silo Kilo, or D.A.S.K. Journalists assume that Treygreen13 is unaware that DASK does not spell "desk", however sources close to the leader claim that he simply does not know what "E" is in the military phonetic alphabet. His picture hangs in every post office in Treyjikistan, however the artist he hired to do the portrait used a kaleidoscope. When asked about the choice of kaleidoscope-inspired artists for his portrait, Treygreen13 responded, "I really enjoy her work. It was liberating to pose nude." Present Day Treyjikistan continues to grow, maintaining a full nuclear arsenal and a large standing navy, at least compared to some of the smaller nations and a smattering of daycare facilities. As of the most recent update, Treyjikistan is the 62nd largest nation in Farkistan, and 1,576th in all of Cybernations. Breaking the top 100 nations in Farkistan qualified Treyjikistan for a small trophy that was misplaced soon after it was awarded. If you have any information on the whereabouts of the trophy, please contact Treygreen13. It was last seen in his office, but it might have fallen under some papers or something... and he hates it when Farkistan calls and they're all like, "Do you like your trophy?!" and he's like "Yeah, I love it" and they're all like "Are you looking at it right now?" and he's all like "Umm, yeah, totally..." and then he pretends he has another call to take... but he knows one day they're just going to DROP IN and be like "Where's that trophy man?!" and he'll be totally screwed, because it's like a big symbol of pride for the alliance, and he really likes the alliance, but not as much as he hates cleaning his office just to find trophies. The National Anthem The national anthem of Treyjikistan is "Anthem for the gods, parts 1-19", a 3,789 verse monstrosity that Treygreen13 wrote on the back of 17 million cocktail napkins when on a cocaine binge. Nobody in Treyjikistan can recite the anthem from memory. Some argue that an anthem with 555,645,834,761 words is much too long. Others argue that the 17 minute, Galaga-themed guitar solo that must be played on anything but a guitar simply adds too many levels of complexity to a song that already takes several days to sing. One particularly moving section of the anthem goes as following: "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH MMMMMMM WACKA WACKA SPLENDIFEROUS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOUGAT OH GOD I'M OUT OF COCAINE (ladies echo OUT OF COCAINE) Bawitdaba" This is followed by 1 measure of rest, and then enters into the aforementioned guitar solo. *Note: On Sundays in Treyjikistan, it is illegal to utter words that sound like letters. This law is called "Luke's Law" after someone declared it in a drinking game and forgot to cancel it when the game ended. This makes the anthem impossible to sing, so the anthem is not sung on Sundays. On the occasion the singing of the anthem rolls over into Sunday, singers are encouraged to replace all outlawed words with the phrase "moist". Imaginary Animal Zoo Treyjikistan lays claim to the only imaginary animal zoo in Cybernations. New exhibits are added bi-monthly. The most famous animal in the zoo is the Paradoxasaur, the dinosaur that only exists if you don't believe in it. The least famous animal in the zoo is the DogCatRat, which critics claim is simply a dog with a cat riding it, who is in turn being ridden by a rat. When asked about the criticism, Treygreen13 said "Philistines". Then he said, "Wait, I used that right, didn't I?" Sister Nation Treyjikistan doesn't have a sister nation, because it was an orphan, so don't bring it up ok?